the_fairy_worldfandomcom_hr-20200215-history
The Fairy World 2:Humanity lost
''The Fairy World 2:Humanity lost ''is a first book in a ''The Night Calls ''septology and the first book of the The Fairy World 2. It is also a part of The Fairy World 2. Summary The Nature Balance Anastasia came to Adiona School because she found she is an angel. There she meets Eklis Alner, a new headmaster who believes she is a new doppelgänger. One day, she accidentaly cuts herself with a knife. She finds a secret room where is a coffin. Her blood drips in a coffin. After that, she is chased by evil being who is addicted to her blood. Can her new friends help her, or the monster is gonna kill her? Plot When Anastasia Alner comes to a new school, everybody think she is the new chosen one. The teachers are too good to her, and she doesn't know why. They all think she is Mia's twin or doppelgänger. One day, Eklis, who is still sad because of death of his friends, Daniel and Mia, says that the party is tonight at 7. Ana dances with her friends, but after she holds the cup, Sebastian accidentaly breaks her. Ana is losing blood, so she goes in the closer room. She doesn't know she found the secret room where misteries are laying down, dead, with their ruler, Eklis' dead brother. And when she accidentaly wakes him up, he is addicted to her blood because she is first thing he tried while his humanity was off. Anastasia meets Daniel Adinson, who seems familiar to her from a big picture drawn in a hall. Eklis also finds out his friend is awake from the sleep, so he tries with Anastasia and others, to find a way to turn on Daniel's humanity. Meantime, after Daniel is awake, some evil being is also waked up, looking for revenge. Quotes |-|First View= :Daniel: "Whatever I was before, I am different now." |-|Significant Quotes= :Ana to Eklis Alner: "I heard your school is for supernatural creatures." :Eklis: "And of course you are some type of that creatures. Who are you, then?" :Ana: "Well, I don't know who are my parents, but somehow I know I am an angel." :Eklis: "Anyway, I think you could be here. And, by the way, if you're asking yourself who is this man on picture, it's my dead brother. Of course, if you know who I am." :Ana: "I know! You're the famour Wizard. You were saved by your dead wife, Mia." :Eklis: "She was his wife." :Daniel: "Hello, brother." :Eklis: "My eyes are cheating me, that's for sure, but how are you here, out of that coffin?" :Daniel: "You really didn't close him good. Or maybe someone opened it at the party?" :Eklis: "What I am suppoused to do with you, now when you are awake again, and probably you are so hungry?" :Daniel: "If she is not so significant to you, can I have her?" :Eklis: "Are you insane?Don't you see she is the next doppelgänger? She looks like Mia, and Julia, and Katherine!" Kategorija:Books